russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan (2018 TV series)
Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan is a 2018 Philippine family drama television series based on the 1987 television drama series of the same title. Directed by Marlon Rivera and Argel Joseph, it is topbilled by Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Franchesca Salcedo and Krystin Dayrit, together with an ensemble cast consisting of Oyo Boy Sotto, Regine Angeles, Carlo Aquino, and Valerie Concepcion. The series premiered on IBC's Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 15, 2018, replacing Ikaw Pala 'Yon. The series chronicles the story of four kids – Crisanta, Teresa, Bernadette and Airey – who stow away home and became street children. A philanthropist adopted them and treated them as his family until they were held hostages. Synopsis The story of four young souls brought together by destiny. As they face their own problems they find comfort and strength from one another. Trying to survive on their own, they soon find out that life in the big city is full of hardship and danger. Follow the story of these young girls as they face the harsh reality of life and try to conquer all the obstacles in their path. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Denise Canlas' as Crisanta Montes *'Crissel Ignacio' as Teresa Montes *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Bernadette Obina *'Krystin Dayrit' as Airey Montes 'Supporting Cast' *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Ronaldo Montes *'Regine Angeles' as Priscilla Montes *'Carlo Aquino' as Robert Obina *'Valerie Concepcion' as Monica Obina *'Jerould Aceron' as Carlo Medina *'Renz Aytona' as Jeremy Seña *'Pen Medina' as Roland Medina *'Rochelle Barrameda' as Ria Medina *'Joel Saracho' as Noel Medina *'Perla Bautista' as Aling Marita *'Adrian Desabille' as Michael Labalan *'Dionne Monsanto' as Teacher Gina Gumatay *'Minnie Aguilar' as Manilyn Seña *'Allen Dizon' as William Seña *'Kazel Kinouchi' as Joanna Vergara *'John Wayne Sace' as Jeric Salazar *'Yves Yamio' as Chubi Rosales *'Janus del Prado' as Ralph Veneracion *'Marita Zobel' as Manang Norie 'Extended Cast' *'Sheila Marie Rodriguez' as Leslie Sta. Ana *'Bonel Balingit' as SPO2 Ramil Falcon *'Helena Nicole de Jose' as Jennica Ramos *'Bernard Palanca' as Allan Martinez 'Guest Cast' *'Daniel Pasia' as Jorel Lastimosa Episodes Production 'Casting' Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan marks the third teleserye and their first starring roles of Denise Canlas and Franchesca Salcedo after Glory Jane and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, and the second teleserye and their first starring roles of Crissel Ignacio and Krystin Dayrit after Eh, Kasi Bata!. The family drama is also Oyo Boy Sotto's very first major project since after leaving GMA Network, as well as Regine Angeles' comeback project on IBC three years after hosting the former noontime show Lunch Break. It is also the first primetime teleserye of Carlo Aquino and Valerie Concepcion under IBC. 'Filming' Filming for Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan began in November 7, 2017. Soundtrack *''Sana Maulit Muli'' (composers: Gary Valenciano, Angeli Valenciano, arranger: Mon Faustino) - Via Saroca *''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' (music by: Miniong Villegas, lyrics by: Agustin dela Cruz) - Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Franchesca Salcedo and Krystin Dayrit See also * IBC-13 Goes Afternoon Children with Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Telenovelas Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition